Raising a Black
by MistyMoira
Summary: AU. Sirius Black is a rambunctious eighteen year-old who gets one of his one night stands pregnant. Now with fatherhood in front of him he better grow up fast. Time for him to change that motorcycle in for a mini-van. Written for the Raise a Witch or Wizard Challenge for Fire The Canon.
1. Chapter 1 Whats Her Name Again?

**AN: Hi guys. So this is a short chapter that I wrote for the Raise a Witch or Wizard Challenge for Fire The Canon. This will be a happy story mainly because the prompt requires it to be and there for will be challenge for me, but we will see how this turns out. This is Obviously an AU and because its a Challenge I don't know where this will end up. Rated T for language.**

 **Raising a Black**

 **Chapter One: Whats your name again?**

Sirius Orion Black isn't anyone's idea of responsible. In fact many would describe him as reckless at the best of times and dangerous at the worst. With his motor bike and taste for muggle leather jackets it was an image that he fully endorsed. Sometimes being the scion of an Ancient and Most Noble house could make a man just go bloody mental. Especially when that family secretly patted their murdering psychopathic niece on the head for doing a good job at torturing innocents. But it was this air of rebellion that lead him to this situation that he was in at the moment.

Sirius had moved out of the Potter manor shortly after graduating from Hogwarts. Not that he wasn't welcome to stay any longer, but with the war going on and James cozening up with Lily he didn't want to get in the way of his friends happiness by mucking it up. Besides the independence was doing wonders for is self esteem, not that it needed any work mind you. He had found a flat that he could rent on the cheep side in London. What the neighborhood lacked in safety he made up in warding it with magic.

Of course many would say that an eighteen year-old with his own place was truly a recipe for the situation that he was currently in. As the beautiful woman who was siting across from him on the couch (who he couldn't quite remember the name of) said the three most terrifying words to him that she possibly could. "Sirius, I'm pregnant."

"Are you sure? didn't we, you know? Use protection?" God this was awkward. How the hell was he supposed to deal with this.

The woman placed a hand on her belly as she spoke, not that she had a belly yet to speak of. "Yes I'm sure. I'm three months along. I've been to both the muggle doctor and the healers, just to be sure. But its true. You are going to be a father."

He didn't know weather to laugh or to cry. For the first time since he was eight he wanted his mother. She would just slap him across the face though _'A muggle born? Really you would taint this family with an half-blood heir? Didn't your father teach you how to prevent these dalliances from occurring? And an American as well? We may of just raised you in a barn for all the good our teaching has done for you! You are no son of mine!'_ God he hated that woman, even in his imagination she was a bitch.

And then there was James. Oh he would be laughing at him right now. _'You know I always thought that I would be the first of us to have a child. Look at you beating me to it. What? Don't you know any contraceptive spells? I think that Lily could teach you.'_

And then Lily would say, _'Really Sirius this is what you get for sleeping with girls before learning their sir names.'_ It wouldn't help his case that he wants sure of her first name either. Maybe it started with a J? Or was it a M?

"So? What do you want to do? Is this the part where I get down on one knee and promise to love you and our unborn lovechild forever and always?" he asked her. God he hoped he remembered her name sometime soon.

"No offense, but no. We barley know each other. And while its a nice sentiment to be sure raising a child will be hard enough with out bring in a marriage that wont work out to make us feel better about the fact that we weren't careful one night."

"Thank god." he said as he released tension that he didn't know that he was holding on to. With the look that she gave him he kept talking. "No offense, but I'm not ready to be married. I don't know if I could be a good husband." he stopped and was quiet for a moment. "But I can promise that I will try to be a good father. After all its the least that I can do for you and the... little one." he didn't really feel comfortable with calling it a baby just yet.

"Thank you, that is all that I ask, I suppose." she quietly sat there on the couch looking around at his apartment.

What the hell were they supposed to talk about now, "So, do you have any plans to return to America?" he asked her.

She gave him an odd look before replying. "Actually I'm Canadian. I know that it doesn't make a big difference to you here but back there many Canadian's will get offended if you confuse them with Americans. I don't think that American's have the same reaction though. But no, I don't have plans to go back anytime soon. I'm currently studying for my mastery in Ancient Runes and am taking advantage of the Oxford Library."

Glad that she seamed to be willing to get to know him he grasped on to the conversation. "Does Oxford have a good selection of available study material for dead magical languages?"

"Actually yes. Didn't you know that one of the Collages of Oxford was a magical one? Kaamelot Collage was the first Collage at Oxford and is the reason that the University exists today. It was built after the fall of Camelot and was to be the place where Merlin's research was supposed to continue. With all of this blood purity nonsense that has been going on in the UK over the last century has made the admissions at the collage not as competitive as it used to be allowing for lots of us foreign witches and wizards to gain seats in classes that would have been held by British students. Lucky for me many of you are willing to put your noses in the air because it is a school that mainly caters to Muggles now. Kammelot Collage is still only for magical students and... I'm boring you aren't I?"

"No. No, not at all." he said shaking his head.

She laughed, "Your eyes were starting to look like donuts. Its okay, not everyone takes to education and learning as much as I do."

He grind. "My eyes look like what?"

"Donuts? Glazed pastry that is delicious. Its a saying that people use when someone has that 'I'm thinking about something else while you talk' look about their eyes."

"I know what donuts are. I've just never heard that expression before."

"Well how was I to know what part of the sentence through you off. You are lucky that you are Pretty Mr. Black. Not to many girls will look at you twice other wise if you couldn't keep up with the conversation with them." he laughed at his own expense.

"I think that our child is going to be lucky. Having you as a mother will guarantee that it will have both." her face fell a bit at that.

"Yea well kids need all of the advantages that parents can give them. If good genetics is the best that I can offer, well its better than some get."

"There you go again saying weird things. I don't know if its because you are Canadian or if its because you clearly weren't only raised magical." he accused.

"Oh you caught me, yes my Mom is mundane. My father was magical though, so I got a good taste of both worlds growing up. Dad would take me to go see Quidditch and Mom would teach me about people traveling to the moon. And don't give be that 'saying weird things' bullshit. The first time that I got told off by my dorm adviser for snogging I had thought that she was yelling at the people across the hall from us. Seriously, snogging? It sounds like a disgusting sex act that you need to get waivers singed first before you take part in it, not kissing." He laughed hard. Damn she was charming, and beautiful. And she was carrying his child. Sure he liked being single now, but maybe when the kid was ready to go to Hogwarts?

For the rest of the afternoon they just sat there talking and joking on the his couch. She had to go back to her school before long though, apparently she had to study. They made plans to get together soon though and talk. He guessed that they were going to try and make this thing work. After all Sirius Orion Black now had to start being responsible. He was going to be a Father.

 **AN: Alright guys. Let me know what you think. I don't know when the next update will be, but I should be posting weekly to bi-weekly. It just depends on what my muse decides is best for the both of us.**


	2. Chapter 2 Flying High

**AN:** **Here is chapter 2. The prompt for this chapter is;** _ **Month 2 (first check-up):**_ ** _You're four months along now and you decide to see a Healer to make sure everything is going well. What do they tell you?_** **I chose;** ** _HEALTHY: Your precious baby is growing healthily and happily, and there is nothing for you to worry about. Perfect!_** ** _Write fluff, fluff and more fluff._**

 **I chose this for the very reason that writing fluffy fluff is difficult for me, so I don't know how well this turned out but yea... Any way I hope you enjoy.**

 **Flying High**

"No."

"Common."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Have you seen this thing?"

"I'm offering to get you to your appointment on it, and if my memory serves me right…... Yes, I did arrive here on it," Sirius grinned.

"And tell me Sirius, who was this thing built for, A half-giant?"

"No, I built it for myself. Look do you want that ride to the hospital or not?" he asked the soon to be mother of his child.

She sighed, "Is it safe?"

"Yes," he replied.

"Are you sure?" she asked him.

"Would I ever lie to you?" he asked her.

"One month ago you didn't even know my name," she called him out. Her almond shaped hazel eyes sparkling, the corner of her full lips upturned.

"River," he sighed "Look. This bike is safe. I am a safe driver. I went through the process of getting my muggle licence for the very fact that I want to be sure that I know what I'm doing. The fact that it also pissed off my mother helps."

"Alright then," she smiled at him, "lets go."

"Good," he said kicking the bike into life. "Climb up behind me."

"I better not regret this," River muttered to herself as she swung a leg over the bike behind him and climbed on. She clipped on the helmet and wrapped her arms round his waist. "Its an hour and a half to get to London from here, and the appointment is in thirty minuets. How do you plan to make it to our appointment on time?"

He laughed. "First of all, its and hour and twenty minuets from here to St. Mungo's. Second, its our appointment now?" he asked her.

"You know what I mean, and please, hold on tight." They sped off together. Before they left the boundary of Kaamolot Collage Sirius launched the bike up into the air. River gave a scream of surprise and wrapped her arms around Sirius' waist tighter. Sirius laughed at her reaction taking a moment to enjoy the feeling of her arms around him and then focused on the flight. It took only twenty minuets to get to St. Mungo's and into the maternity ward. A little corner of the third floor.

Many witches chose to have these types of appointments in their own homes. That required hiring a personal healer who did house calls. But as the wizarding world progressed as muggleborns came into it bringing in ideas from their old world things slowly have changed. Now it made since to have these appointments in the hospital. A healer trainee came out to bring them into a room.

"Alright Miss. Moon, let's take a look here, how far along are you?" the woman asked as she washed her hands and River got settled on the bed. Sirius walked to the wall of the room and leaned against it, a way for him to watch what was going on but sending the message that they weren't a couple.

"I am just about four months along now, give or take a week." River said.

"And how is your diet coming? Are you eating alright?"

"I'm eating okay. I no longer am feeling nauseous anymore so I'm able to keep my food down. It was really bad in the beginning; I was barely able to eat."

"And now?" she asked.

"Now I'm able to eat more and I've gained about 3kg. I also have weird cravings. I put mustard on strawberry ice-cream last night." River admitted.

"That's disgusting," Sirius said.

"It was delicious and I think that I'm going to do the same tonight but with pickles on top of it as well. Maybe ill cover it with cholate too," River partly joked. Sirius scrunched up his nose with disgust.

The healer ignored the man and asked River, "And how are you physically? Are you putting strain on yourself any way?"

"I'm in school right now and trying to focus on that. I'm in my second year of a double major Potions and Runes Mastery. Besides that, I have had quite a bit of lower back pain," River explained.

The healer nodded her head. "Back pain is normal at this stage of pregnancy. Completing your potions mastery might be a complication. The fumes from the potion might cause adverse effects to the fetus. That and the potential for accidents to occur. Have you talked to your instructors about your situation?"

"I have. They have worked with me so that none of what I will be covering this year will be harmful unless I have suddenly become incompetent." River said with a slight edge to her voice.

"Alright, well let's get started with your checkup. I need you to lay back, and place this on your abdomen." The 'this' was a large, flat, clear-white crystal. "This will help me defuse your magic from the medical scan that I will be doing. It does need to have complete contact with your skin." River unbuttoned the top of her jeans and pulled up her shirt. Under the clothing the tiny baby bump was visible. River placed the Crystal on her abdomen and laid back. The healer tapped her wand on the crystal and muttered an activation incantation, "Okay, lets see what you have cooking in there."

The crystal filled with a golden light and started to vibrate with warmth. Slowly an image started to take form above the crystal. A little form that was no more than five inches long. Sirius stepped a way from the wall and walked up to the image. "Shit, there really is a baby in there," he said.

"Congratulations Sherlock," River said. "I believe that I told you that a few weeks ago."

"Who is Sherlock?" Sirius asked her.

"It's a muggle thing, an extremely intelligent detective who can solve crimes that others can't because he is capable of observations that others aren't…. It was a joke that was lost the moment that I had to explain." River said not taking her eyes off of the image for a moment.

With an other wave of the healer's wand the sound of a small heartbeat filled the room and Sirius looked over to the image, his hand went to Rivers and grasped it. She looked over at Sirius and gave him a small grin before she brought her attention back to the matter on hand. It was now larger and the healer was waving her wand around it. "Well it looks as if everything is going well. You are going to have a healthy child."

"Do you know the babies gender?" River asked.

"No, the genitals haven't developed either way yet. You will have to wait until your appointment next month. Until then I'll give you a list of the foods that you should be eating for the baby, and for yourself. It is also best if you are staying active. I realise that studying is a priority for you but staying healthy needs to be a strong priority as well." The healer said.

"Thank you." River said handing over the crystal to the healer and then watched the woman put it away and walk out of the room. River pulled down her shirt and re-buttoned her pants. "Do you think that she has a problem with me?" she asked Sirius.

"What do you mean?" He asked her as he grabbed her jacket for her as they walked out of the room. They walked down the hall as she explained.

"She wasn't outright rude, but it was the little things… I just felt that… I don't know. I was never that good at divination, much to my father's disappointment. It's a gift that his family has. But I just got this feeling from her that she was trying to hide her distaste for me." She tried to explain until they arrived at the reception desk. She smiled at the receptionist, "Hi, I would like to schedule my appointment for next month."

"Okay, I have time on the 22ed at 4:30 in the afternoon. It will be the last time to get in until the new year. If that doesn't work, you will have to wait until January 3ed at noon." The receptionist informed them.

"The 22ed will be fine." River said.

"Okay… you are scheduled for Friday the 22ed at 4:30. See you then Miss. Moon."

The two of them thanked her and then walked out, Sirius replied to her statement from earlier. "I think that I see your point though River. And look if you aren't comfortable we can go and see a different healer. We don't even have to do this the magical way. You said before that you went to a muggle healer to confirm your pregnancy. We have options and they baby isn't dew for an other… how many months?"

"About five more months, give or take a week," she answered his question. "Thank you Sirius for helping me through this. I didn't think that you would. I really only told you as a courtesy but now that we are in this… I'm just glad that you haven't run away screaming."

"To be fair I did consider running away. But I'm glad that you told me. You know, its funny. If this were to have happened two years ago I probably would have just asked you to leave and then forgotten about it. But then I made a mistake that put one of my friends in jeopardy for a prank. Another friend chewed me out because of it. I know that it shouldn't have come to that but it did. It just made me think that what would happen if I stopped thinking about myself enough and started to care about others more where my life might be." Sirius explained. By that point they were in the parking garage that was across the street from the hospital in front of his motorcycle. "Common, climb on. Let's take you home."

"Can we drive this time? It was nice to get that view of London but I don't want to think about what would happen if I fell." River asked

Sirius grinned. "Alright. But I have to warn you, it takes much longer to travel by the roads. Especially at this time of day. Traffic leaving the city is going to be brutal."

"Says the pure-blood who doesn't understand muggle popular culture."

"Says the Canadian witch who is attending a British university of all things. You know that makes you a really big dork right?"

"So?"

"So? You are going to be the mother of my child. It's a good thing that I'm the father or that kid will never have no hope to be cool." He said as he kicked the bike to life.

"Is that what you are worried about? How cool your child will be?" River asked him as she climbed on behind him.

"Its not all that I'm worried about, but a kid's life can be hard if he or she isn't liked. Its for that child's own benefit for it to be cool." Sirius felt her hands grasp his hips and he gave a small satisfied smile.

It took nearly two hours to get her back to her dorm. When he did he helped her to her room. "So owl me when you know what you want to do about a healer and well do it okay?"

"Okay. And thank you Sirius. It means a lot to me," River said.

"Good night River." He said as he bent down to kiss her forehead.

"Good night Sirius." She said and closed her door.

 **AN:** **So here it is. Sorry that its latter than I thought that It would be. I ended up working more over the last little bit and that put my writing on the back burner. I also don't know If I'm capturing Sirius' voice properly. Its hard to tell because this is supposed to be a pre-Azkaban teenage Sirius who was raised a decade before my own father.**

 **Any way reviews are magical spells filled with gems that make me feel warm and fuzzy. I also like getting them which in turn, makes me want to write faster. But not reviewing doesn't hurt my feelings though so you know. You do you.**


End file.
